Los Santos Customs
LSC |taglines = |type = Vehicle customization and Repair shop |founded = 1987 |founder = |ceo = |games = Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |locations = Los Santos Harmony |reference = |size = 200 |oldlogo1 = LSCustoms-GTAV-Logo2.png |oldcaption1 = Alternative logo.}} Los Santos Customs is a vehicle customization and repair shop featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The player can buy stocks from them at Bawsaq.com website. Description Their garages serve as a replacement for the Pay 'n' Spray shops featured in previous titles. Los Santos Customs is very similar to TransFender garages in GTA San Andreas, as well as the mod shops used in Midnight Club, a video game series developed and published by Rockstar. The Harmony branch of the company is one of the properties available to be purchased by Franklin Clinton for $349,000 and generates a weekly income of $1,600 and will grant Franklin free customization and repair to any vehicle he brings it in. It is available to purchase after the mission Nervous Ron. The player is able to lose any wanted level by entering Los Santos Customs. However, if the player is spotted by the police while approaching the workshop, then the garage door will not open for the player. It is possible for the player to kill the mechanic inside while the garage door is open, allowing the player to walk in and explore freely. However, once the shop is exited, it will be closed until the player leaves the area. Hao is a known mechanic for Los Santos Customs. Just like other mechanics, he will respawn if he is killed. E-Mail WTF? Just heard you bought a franchise in LS Customs, man??? Crazy. Clearly your game's not as weak as I thought it was! Well I guess I can't charge you for work any more :) Just please promise me you won't make me call you boss... Say hi to that shit-talker Lamar. Hao - Los Santos Customs Services Los Santos Customs serves to provide upgrades and modifications for land vehicles. Modifications are available for both aesthetics and performance. However, care must be taken with performance upgrades as it is possible to modify some cars such that their power and torque are beyond a controllable amount; upgrading the vehicle's transmission is usually an effective counter to this. Los Santos Customs will also repair vehicles if required. Garage Locations There are four Los Santos Customs garages in San Andreas, located on: *Carcer Way, Burton, Los Santos *Popular Street, La Mesa, Los Santos *Greenwich Parkway, Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos *Route 68, Harmony, Blaine County LSCustomsBurton-GTAV.png|Burton. LSCustomsLaMesa-GTAV.png|La Mesa. LSCustomsLSIA-GTAV.png|Los Santos International Airport. LSCustomsHarmony-GTAV.png|Harmony. Modifications : See main article Los Santos Customs/Product Catalogue Aesthetics These modifications do not change the performance of a vehicle, merely its visual appearance. Note that some of these modifications are not available on all vehicles. Modifications include: *Bumpers (Front and back) *Exhaust *Grille *Hood *Horn (Stock horn, truck horn, cop horn, clown horn and various musical horns + sad trombone horn (Enhanced version only)) *Lights (Stock lights, Xenon lights and Neon lights) *Plates *Respray (Both primary and secondary colors (where applicable), including classic (gloss), matte, metallic or pearlescent† paints. Chrome plating and brushed metal finishes are also available.) *Roll cage *Roof (Carbon roofs and sunstrips) *Skirts *Wheels **Type (Including high end, lowrider, muscle, offroad, sport, SUV and tuner wheel types) **Color **Accessories (Custom branded and bulletproof tires, as well as white, black, blue, yellow, orange or red tire smoke) *Windows (window tints, which are light smoke, dark smoke and limo) †Pearlescent paint requires that a metallic paint base be applied first. A second color can then be selected under the Pearlescent option, adding a tint or hue to the car. Some combinations of colors work better than others, so some experimentation is recommended. For some vehicles, further unique modifications can be applied. Examples include various truck beds on some pickups, fuel tanks, frames, sidesteps, bodywork and fenders. Some other vehicles (such as the Karin Rebel or the Declasse Tornado) feature multiple variants, with each of these variants featuring unique mods that the other(s) cannot have. Some Bikes have unique modification possibilities as well. Examples of these include removable fairings and assorted frames, fuel tanks, seats, rear mudguards, handlebars, mirrors and saddle bags. Additionally, the player can choose the front and rear wheel of bikes independently. Bonus modifications (these modifications available only in GTA Online). These modifications include: *Loss/Theft Prevention (Insurance and tracker) *Explosives (Remote Bomb and ignition bomb) *Crew emblems are also available, applied to the hood of the car or the door if the crew emblem is applied to an Injection or Hotknife. *Crew tire smoke. Performance These modifications are available on all vehicles and affect their performance in some fashion. Possible modifications include: *Armor (Armor upgrades ranging from 20 to 100%) *Brakes (Street, sport and race) *Engine (EMS upgrades, level 1 to 4) *Suspension (Lowered, street, sport, competition) *Transmission (Street, sport and race) *Turbo Tuning *Spoilers† †After title update 1.14, spoilers may affect the vehicle's traction. Vehicles GTA Online Los Santos Customs works in the same way in GTA Online as it does in the game's Single Player mode, with the added benefit of being a chop shop — once per in-game day, players can deliver a stolen vehicle to an LSC garage and sell it for parts, receiving a cash payout in return. Assuming vehicles are delivered in mint condition, players will receive a payout equalling 10% of the car's initial retail value (the price for the car when new). For example, a car that can be purchased for $30,000 will net the player $3,000 at LSC. It should be noted that vehicles with a retail value in excess of $100,000 can only be sold if they were legally purchased by the player (e.g. from Legendarymotorsport.net). However, cheaper vehicles with a retail value of less than $100,000 can be stolen on the street and sold for profit. Highest valued vehicles Below is a list of vehicles that will net players the greatest payouts in GTA Online. Note that the following values will only be given if the vehicle is in mint condition. Pre-Modified * NPC Modified Benefactor Dubsta - $23,750 (Enhanced version only) * NPC Modified Vapid Sandking XL - $18,495 (Enhanced version only) * NPC Modified Ubermacht Sentinel XS - $14,970 (Enhanced version only) * Gang Modified Vapid Peyote - $12,940 * Gang Modified Declasse Tornado (Softtop) - $12,575 * Gang Modified Albany Buccaneer - $9,875 * NPC Modified Bravado Gauntlet - $9,675 (Enhanced version only) * NPC Modified Imponte Ruiner - $8,825 (Enhanced version only) * Gang Modified Declasse Tornado (Hardtop) - $8,050 * Gang Modified Albany Manana - $7,520 Stock * Lampadati Felon GT - $9,500 * Übermacht Sentinel - $9,500 * Lampadati Felon - $9,000 * Gallivanter Baller - $9,000 * Gallivanter Baller (Version II) - $9,000 * Obey Rocoto - $8,500 * Ocelot F620 - $8,000 * Übermacht Oracle - $8,000 * Benefactor Schwartzer - $8,000 For the full list of vehicle values, see Los Santos Customs Vehicle Prices. Gallery KRYST4L-GTAV.jpg|An image confirming custom license plates. LosSantosCustoms.jpeg|A Sentinel being re-sprayed at Los Santos Customs. rims.jpeg|The same Sentinel getting new wheels. Trevor LSCustoms.jpg|Trevor Philips at the Los Santos Customs. Hotknife LSCustoms GTAV.jpg|Tony Posada's Z-Type in front of Los Santos Customs. Pre-Modified vehicles Los_Santos_Customs_GTAVe_Pre-Modified_Jester.jpg|Story mode pre-modified Jester. Los_Santos_Customs_GTAOe_Pre-Modified_sellable_SandkingXL.jpg|Pre-modified Sandking XL spawned at Larry's RV Sales online. Promotional images LSCustoms-GTAV-advert.jpg|Advertisement. dubsta.jpg|Dubsta. Carbonizziare.jpg|Carbonizzare. rapidgt.jpg|Rapid GT. vigerolscustoms.jpg|Vigero. Mission Appearances *Father/Son *Gauntlet Trivia *All but one of the vehicle modification shops in GTA V are Los Santos Customs outlets; the last is an independent tuning garage known as Beeker's Garage, located in Paleto Bay, although functionally it is identical to Los Santos Customs. *Los Santos Customs is an obvious parody of West Coast Customs, a business located in Los Angeles offering similar services, popularised in the MTV show Pimp My Ride. West Coast Customs was also responsible for producing the real-life Banshee as part of the game's promotion. *If Franklin Clinton purchases the Los Santos Customs garage on Route 68, all vehicle modifications will be free, although only at that location and only for him. However, it is still possible to take advantage of this and customize other characters' unique vehicles for free (e.g. Michael's Tailgater and Premier, Trevor's Bodhi, Amanda's Sentinel and Tracey's Issi). To do this, players need to acquire these vehicles as Franklin; in the case of Michael and Trevor, players will need to move them and their personal vehicle close to Franklin in the game world, before switching characters and taking the car as Franklin. Amanda's and Tracey's cars, meanwhile, can be found at Michael's mansion. *The functionality of the Los Santos Customs garage is very similar to the garage featured in another one of Rockstar's video games, Midnight Club: Los Angeles. *If the player adds armor to their car as Franklin, the mechanic may ask, "You got some heat with the Ballas or something?" *If the player drives any vehicles while wearing Epsilon Program robe into Los Santos Customs as Michael, the mechanic will shout, "Kifflom!" *It is possible to enter all branches of Los Santos Customs (and Beeker's Garage) on foot. The Los Santos Customs branch in Harmony and Beeker's Garage can both be accessed through a small side door to the left of the vehicle entrance, while the branches in Burton, La Mesa, and Los Santos International Airport must be accessed by parking a car far enough into the entrance that the door can't close, but not so far that the cutscenes of the car entering is triggered, before getting out of the car and walking in. *If you "stalk" Los Santos Customs on Lifeinvader, you will receive an in-game coupon for a free respray. *Many of the modifications available for vehicles are based on real world aftermarket parts, particularly wheel rims. For example, the Endo V1 rims in the Sport section are based on VOLK TE37's, which are popular in the import scene. *As of Patch 1.15, car spoilers now add more traction when applied to a vehicle. *In the email he sends to Franklin upon purchasing the Harmony branch, Hao states he will no longer charge for modifications. However, modifications are only free for Franklin at the Harmony outlet, whereas Hao works at the Los Santos International Airport branch. *Throughout the game's progress, or if you rank up in GTA Online, you will unlock various types of car parts that will be available. There will be a small yellow star next to the category. Entering that category will be the small star next to the item(s) you've unlocked. *Before the 1.17 update, there was a glitch that the section "fenders" were still marked with a star (a new feature is added), even if the player has checked all of them. * In the enhanced version, the player can commonly see highly-modified vehicles spawning around the map, with a specific location outside the Burton customs shop, though the vehicles won't have any performance modifications. ** Pre-modified vehicles also now spawn in Online in addition to the gang modified vehicles, and these can be sold at LS Customs for a premium price. References de:Los Santos Customs es:Los Santos Customs fr:Los Santos Customs pl:Los Santos Customs ru:Los Santos Customs Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Garages Category:Places Category:Places in Los Santos Category:Corporations Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA V Category:Auto Repair Shops